jogos
by beka-chan 96
Summary: em uma noite como qualquer um casal resolve apostar ... aonde será que essa aposta os levara...  "o jogo está ficando cada vez mais interessante..."


oi galera tudo certo?

Espero que sim !

Então, eu tive a idéia pra essa fic em um momento de glória , espero que gostem ...é curtinha eu sei mas é de coração *-*

Legenda: em **negrito** , pensamentos sasuke !

Em i_tálico , pensamentos Sakura _

: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem !( infelizmente O_O)

Jogos !

Era uma tarde calma em Konoha, todos estavam em sua casas, ou com seus namorados , sua famílias , ou seja a rua estava deserta... mas uma figura muito incomum pulava de telhado em telhado, apressadamente, pois estava atrasada para um compromisso com seu namorado

]Haruno Sakura andava apressada pela rua em direção da casa de seu "colega" de equipe Uchiha Sasuke, ela se perguntava desde quando o Uchiha havia mudado tanto, afinal faziam 5 anos que ele deixara a vila e retornará a 2 anos, depois de finalizar sua vingança e ajudar Naruto com a guerra que se instalou no mundo ninja , desde então ele era bem mais sociável e tinha reconquistado várias amizades , e é claro o amor dela , assim que ele se declarou...

Bem , chegou na porta da casa , ou melhor da mansão pois era constituída por três andares cheia das portas e janelas, que aliais em uma delas ela fez questão de parar para se olhar , sabe conferir o visu :D

Sakura : "_nossa eu nem me arrumei direito... olha isso, vestido brando até metade da coxa, rasteira rosa clara , maquiagem leve e um rabo de cavalo frouxo ... mas a gente só vai assistir filmes neh?_

Toc toc toc ( onomatopéia frustrada de batidas na porta )

Já vai !

(abre a porta)

Sasuke: oi Sakura, você está linda ...

Sakura: obrigada

Sasuke: entra

" **cara ela está linda ..."**

"_eu tenho quase certeza que ele está olhando na minha bunda... a casa dele está mais em ordem que a minha... caramba!."_

Sasuke: e ai por que se atrasou?

Sakura: eu fiz uma cirurgia de última hora...

Sasuke: eu aluguei piratas do caribe pra gente ver ... vamo lá?( homenagem para Thayra)

Sakura: claro

Foram ver o filme mas derrepente a luz acaba!

Sakura O-O

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Na melhor parte...

Sasuke: bom , então o que faremos agora ( sorriso malicioso)

Sakura: jogaremos o jogo das perguntas...

Sasuke: a não de novo você com isso, Sakura eu já joguei milhares de jogos com você , e eu acho isso muito tediante, você tenta me vencer a todo custo...

Sakura: ( sussurra em seu ouvido ) dessa vez você não vai ficar entediado , prometo...

Sasuke: ok, como se joga?

Sakura: Está ai a parte boa meu caro, é assim, cada um faz uma pergunta pro outro, e cada vez que alguém erra tem que tirar uma peça de roupa ..., ou no nosso caso você tira a minha roupa e eu tiro a sua. Que tal?

Sasuke: pode ser interessante ; que tipo de perguntas?

Sakura: qualquer tipo, mas não vale apelar!

Sasuke: ok, então , deixa eu pegar uma vela , espera ai! ( da um beijo nela)

Sakura: ok

Pega a vela e acende .

Sasuke: que tal jogarmos no meu quarto em ?

Sakura: não, você vai se aproveitar da situação...

Sasuke: realmente , mas quando esse jogo acabar , e você estiver sem roupa alguma , ai sim vai ver o que aproveitar a situação...

Sakura: quando ele acabar e **, você** estiver sem roupas , discutiremos isso ok?

Sasuke: humf.

Sakura : ok, 1º pergunta quando nos conhecemos?

Sasuke: você estava na feira com a sua mãe e eu com a minha , nós tínhamos uns 5 anos e eu me apaixonei pelos seus olhos!

Sakura: own ! que meigo, ok certo!

Sasuke: com que eu dei meu 1º beijo?

Sakura: comigo claro!

Sasuke: errado, é humilhante mais foi com o Naruto...

Sakura: O-O errei ...

Sasuke: é, e agora eu quero que você tire o vestido ok?

Sakura: sem essa, eu trousse meu casaco em mãos , mas tecnicamente, ele é parte do meu vestuário , então o vestido é só no próximo nível por assim dizer...

Sasuke: ok, vou te dar esse chorinho...mas só desta vez !

Muitas perguntas depois... as coisas começaram a ficar perigosas e ambos os participantes começaram a apelar nas perguntas...

Sasuke estava só de calça e Sakura estava com toda a roupa ...

Sasuke: ok, hã, qual era o nome da minha tia, irmã do meu avô?

Sakura: O-O sasuke você não sabe perder é?

Sasuke: você disse que valia tudo, pois bem então?

Sakura: Saiko?

Sasuke: errado, era Mitiko, AGORA TIRE O VESTIDO AHUSHAUSHUASHUASHHSA!

Sakura : ok, mas ...

Sasuke: espera deixa que eu tiro o vestido !

Levanta vai até ela e a põe de pé, ...

Sakura: O-O! _"esse jogo está ficando perigoso..."_

Põe a mão em sua coxa e desliza levemente fazendo-a se arrepiar, beija seu pescoço e levemente levanta a aba do vestido só pra deixá-la sem fôlego e beijar seu pescoço, sobe o vestido até sua cintura e põe a mão por baixo do leve tecido , acariciando levemente com o dedo suas costas...onde ele sabe que ela se arrepia toda , assim cheio de charme termina de tirar o vestido dela e fica contemplando sua namorada , muito vermelha , com um conjunto de lingerie de renda rosa escuro com um fundo rosa claro cheio de detalhes , a observa por uns cinco segundos deixando ele ainda mais encabulada, quando acaba volta a se sentar com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto...

"**cara ela é muito linda, espera só eu ganhar essa brincadeira, ela vai acabr é La no meu quarto..."**

Sakura: ok, ( senta) é minha vez então certo?

"se ele pensa que vai ganhar está muito enganado, já que agora é um jogo de provocação, eu vou apelar!"

Sakura: posso ligar o som sasuke?

Sasuke: ? pode...

Sakura: (se levanta , e liga o som com um cd que ela trouxe na bolsa, a música começa e logo um certo sasuke sabe que esse jogo vai ficar muito difícil de resistir ...)

A música começa e ao som de _**Piece of Me de Britney Spears, **_Sakura começa a requebrar de leve , sabendo é claro, que essa provocação lhe rende vantagem sobe seu oponente, não é que ela não queira o mesmo que ele , é só que ela gosta de ver sua cara quando ela o provoca...

Sasuke: você está me provocando muito sabia?

Sakura: ok, qual foi a roupa que eu usei em meu aniversário de 17 anos?

Sasuke: um vestido rosa...

Sakura: não, era vermelho...

Sasuke: nem vem, pra mim da quase na mesma...

Sakura : não rosa é rosa , vermelho é vermelho , e agora eu tiro sua calça !

Sasuke: ok ( levanta) sou todo seu **" ela não resiste**"

Sakura levanta chega bem perto e da uma mordida no lábio inferior dele , fazendo ele estremecer ao seu toque , sua mão o puxa para perto , desce fazendo um caminho pelo corpo bem definido do Uchiha e alcança o cós de sua calça , com a outra mão ela desabotoa a calça , enquanto percebe satisfeita ele a olhando com uma cara de absoluto desejo...

Nessa hora a música _**GIMME MORE**_ começa a tocar , enquanto Sakura desliza até embaixo e abre o zíper da calça de seu adorável namorado...

Volta e se senta , enquanto deixa um Sasuke com cara de tacho olhando pro nada tentando em vão tampar suas bochechas avermelhadas...

Sasuke: ok, você conseguiu me provocar mais do que eu esperava , mas agora pra mim só falta a cueca e pra você as peças íntimas, vamos parar ou você quer que tire seu sutiã durante o jogo?

Sakura: jogue.

"ele está de cueca boxer , que fofo" ( é assim que escreve?)

Sasuke: ok, então , qual a minha cor preferida?

Sakura: preto

Sasuke: não... é azul marinho... e agora eu tiro seu sutiã neh?

Sakura assente com a cabeça e fica de pé esperando enquanto ele se aproxima e a vira de costas, com a boca ele traça sua coluna vertebral com beijos molhados e leves mordiscadas que a fazem se arrepiar , quando para e ela pensa que acabou ele a pega no colo e a leva pra cima , continuando a distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo, a põe em sua cama e fica por sobre ela beijando-a intensamente, ela logo corresponde e ele retira seu sutiã , ela o empurra e murmura:

Sakura: hey, você não terminou o jogo ...

Sasuke: posso terminar agora... quem é a pessoa que eu mais amo?

Sakura: você mesmo...ahahahahahahahah

Sasuke: adoro seu sarcasmo, mas você errou, eu amo você , e agora vou tirar o resto da sua "roupa"...

Sakura: então só pra terminar , e eu quem é a pessoa que eu mais amo?

Sasuke: eu.

Sakura: droga , agora não posso te despir inteiro...

Sasuke: deixa que eu faço isso por você...

Assim a noite passa , cheia de amor e caricias... quando o dia amanhece , um certo sasuke acorda com um anjo de cabelos rosas em seu peito e beija o topo de sua cabeça...

Sasuke: quem diria que um jogo pudesse ser tão bom hein?

Sakura: gostou?

Sasuke: quero repeti-lo mais vezes , o que você acha ?

Sakura: como assim?

Sasuke: casa comigo?

Sakura: é claro ... sabe por que?

Sasuke: por que?

Sakura: porque você é meu jogo preferido, não canso de jogar e poder toda manhã presenciar esses belos olhos que sempre me encantaram...

Sasuke: então estamos empatados, você também é meu jogo preferido , minha flor.

Sakura: te amo .

Sasuke: eu também.

É quem diria que um jogo pudesse ser tão produtivo?

BASTIDORES !

Eu: noffa essa ficou Fo**** acho...

Sasuke: que jogo em?

Sakura: neh , eu amei...

Sasuke: eu também...

( começam a se beijar...)

Eu : então to saindo ...

Gente espero que vocês tenham gostado, obrigado pelas reviews nas outras histórias, vocês deixam uma autora muito feliz!

Bjos pra todos

E mandem reviews!


End file.
